harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godric Gryffindor
was Godric Gryffindor a pure-blood? Jacoblover655 22:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Probably, but we don't know.-- 22:23, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Harry Potter's heritage Is it possible that Harry Potter could be a descendant of Gryffindor? After all, he was the one capable of pulling his sword out of his hat. 00:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Neville Longbottom has done it too, but that doesn't make him Gryffindor's descendant... -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 00:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean Gryffindor can't have only one descendant, however. They could both be related to Gryffindor for all we know. 13:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::JKR has implied that Harry is not the Heir of Gryffindor, but when directly asked whether he is related to Gryffindor, she gave an evasive answer: "People are always wondering who Harry might be related to. Maybe he is ;)." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Image from WWOHP Wouldnt this be useful ? It's Godric Gryffindor Teacher? On the same note -- currently, the occupation for Gryffindor reads "Professor of Hogwarts" and "Founder of Hogwarts", for Ravenclaw "Magic teacher", for Slytherin "Professor at Hogwarts School (c.10th century)", and for Hufflepuff simply "Teacher". Could we try to stay consistent? Regulus A. Black (talk) 03:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm sure no one is reading this but... The article said he was a teacher. Do we know what he taught? Or was it mentioned in the article and I missed it? 19:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Every founder taught pretty much everything to the students of their own house. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :When every founder taught the students of their own house than this profession is missing by the other three founders. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw also have the title: Professor, the other two have not. When these two are professors I think the other two also are. Harry granger 21:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I read already the article and read that Godric Gryffindor was one of the first "headmasters" of the school. But that can't be because JKR herself has said that the founders never were headmasters. Should'nt it be corrected than? And what is with the title Professor for Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin and the occupation Teacher for Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin? When all the founders were Head of their House than all must be teachers or am I wrong here? Harry granger 19:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi, I have found a site in the internet where you can see all the Hogwarts founders as chocolate frog cards with the actors of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Perhaps it does interest you. Here is the source: http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4011/4672976752_884ef32209.jpg Harry granger 18:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Salvius Gryffindor? I was reading this article and it mention one Salvius Gryffindor as being Godric's brother? I was wondering where this information may have come from? Did I miss something? Seasrmar 03:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Someone had added fanon to the article. I removed it. Cornish arms connection dubious "It is possible, due to his personal colours and the appearance of a Lion Rampant on his personal crest, that Gryffindor is related to the Cornish royal family, later rulers of the Duchy of Cornwall, whose crest is remarkably similar (Argent, a lion rampant gules, a border azure equidistant fifteen estoils.)" This is a problematic statement for the following reasons. - The Cornish royal family did NOT later rule the Duchy of Cornwall. The last member of the Cornish royal family with any power in Cornwall was displaced during the rule of William the Conqueror in the late 11th century. [source] The Duchy of Cornwall was created in 1337 and has always been under the domain of the Prince of Wales, who bears no known relation to the Cornish royal family. [source] - The coat of arms of the Duchy of Cornwall are not Argent, a lion rampant gules, a border azure equidistant fifteen estoils. They are Sable, fifteen bezants five four three two one Or. [source] There are no lions, and the colours are not red and gold. Google searches for the description provided here only seem to yield websites quoting the Harry Potter wiki. The end of the Cornish royal family predated the system of medieval heraldry. - In the British Isles, the lion rampant is actually strongly associated with Scotland, not Cornwall. (Gryffindor is not Scottish, but claiming the lion rampant allies him with Cornwall is even more questionable on these grounds.) Eldr-fire (talk) 15:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC)